


Falling in Love (and Into the Ground)

by HaloRocks1214



Series: Commissioned Works [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Commissioned Work, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Strangers to Lovers, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloRocks1214/pseuds/HaloRocks1214
Summary: CommissionJayson never expected this typical morning walk to become this chaotic (or vaguely romanced-filled for that matter)





	Falling in Love (and Into the Ground)

Humming one of his favorite tunes, Jayson was almost done with his daily walk.

It was a wonderful feeling. Hearing your feet crunch the dirt road beneath you, feeling the wind blow in your hair like some dramatic movie scene, and looking around at all the different colors of the plants and animals is a good way to start the day. It was certainly the only way for Jayson to start his.

Starting to whistle instead of hum, Jayson listed off his bullet points of things to do when he got home in his head, ‘Alright, first things first, I gotta clean up the house. I already missed the last time I was supposed to. Then, I should probably go shopping. I’m running low on eggs and milk-”

A noise brought him out of his thoughts. Listening closely, he heard it again. Only taking a second to register what it was, Jayson had a smile that was from ear-to-ear on his face. Yep, walking out of the bushes was none other than a stray cat! Jayson is more of a dog person, but even he can’t resist a cat with such a squishable face like that!

Swiftly walking over, Jayson crouched down and stuck his hand out. He silently tensed as the kitty got a little closer and sniffed his fingers. Finally, the cat started rubbing its face against his hand. 

Score! 

The happiness only lasted a few seconds, though, since Jayson soon looked up after hearing growling from the bushes. Gulping like he was swallowing rocks, he quickly followed behind the stray cat as they both ran away from the wolf-like Grimm that jumped out from behind the trees.

The cat was nowhere to be seen when Jayson tripped like an idiot and went tumbling down. Sitting up, he quickly scooted back into a tree to get as far away as possible, but it didn’t matter. The Grimm was closing in on him, and before he could think of everything he wanted to do in life, but couldn’t because of this, a deep, feminine voice called out in anger.

“Hey, big, mean and ugly! Why don’t you pick on someone of your own caliber?!”

Peering behind the wolf-sized grim, Jayson caught a glimpse of the woman shouting at the creature in front of him. Before he could caution against, well, anything, the Grimm turned around and charged. Jayson was terrified for the lady’s safety, but he watched as her hair practically burst into flames and she danced the tango around the monster.

She looked like a firecracker, in his opinion.

He could only look for a little bit, however. The person who came to his rescue was as bright as the sun at this point, which made Jayson look away to save his retinas. As quickly as it started, the fight was over. A large thump from the Grimm was heard, followed by footsteps walking over to him.

“Hey, you okay?” The lady asked. Jayson finally looked up at the lady who saved him.

Ho. Ly. _Shmokes._

She was pretty. Like, _really_ pretty. She had wavy, blonde hair that went all the way down past her back. The majority of her outfit was brown, considering that her jacket, belt, and boots were all that color. The shirt underneath the jacket was yellow, the pair of shorts underneath the belt was black (so were her gloves), and the socks underneath her boots were orange. She had a scarf the same color as her socks and these thick wristbands the same color as her shirt. Her eyes were a light purple, and the bandana wrapped around her leg was a darker shade of the same color.

Despite all those details, Jayson could only stare in pure wonder and awe and think the same thing as before: _wow, she’s pretty._

“Hey, you good? You still aren’t responding. Do you need to get taken to the hospital?”

Blinking out of his stupor, Jayson looked up at his savior, who had her hands at her hips with a look of concern and bewilderment. Jayson started blushing, “N-no! I’m good, yeah, I’m great. Thanks for saving me.” Jayson cleared his throat.

The blonde woman just raised an eyebrow, “If you’re sure. Do you at least need help standing up?”

That was when Jayson realized he’s had his butt on the dirty ground the entire time. He spoke quietly at first, “C-crap,” before getting louder, “Yes! Thank you.” Jayson put his hand out and waited for her to grab it. When she did, Jayson could feel the breath leave his body.

Her grip was _strong._ It was a nice, firm grip that helped him stand back up, and Jayson was starting to swoon again. The only reason he didn’t fall back over was when he tipped forward, the lady pushed against him and had her other hand on his shoulder to keep him steady.

The woman almost looked panicked now, “Are you one hundred percent positive you don’t need to see a doctor? You seem like you’re on the verge of passing out.”

Again, Jayson, keep it together! “Uh, no, I’m sure. Sorry, just a little shaken up from what happened. I probably would’ve been able to handle it, but I was just too caught off guard.” Jayson put a hand behind his head and sheepishly grinned, “Anyways, the name’s Jayson! Do you mind telling me yours?”

The lady in question blinked her eyes, “Oh, sure, my name is Yang. It’s nice to meet you, Jayson.” This time, she stuck out her hand so he could shake it, which he happily did.

Jayson quickly thought of something before the situation developed into an awkward silence. He put his hands in his armpits nervously, “Just so you know, the way you move is incredible. It was mesmerizing, honestly.”

Yang’s face morphed into a big grin, “Aw, thank you. I’ve had many words describe my fighting style, but yours is a first.” She looked at him directly with her grin, and Jayson had to hide the blush that was coming back before looking away.

Alright, now the two stood in silence. It wasn’t awkward, at least, not yet. Yang looked over to her left at the bushes while Jayson looked over to his left, sweating bullets.

Rubbing his hands together, Jayson came up with a plan that would either be hit or miss, “You know… I don’t know if there are any other Grimm out there, and as you’ve seen, I’m not prepared as of right now. My house is only a few minutes away... Do you mind… escorting me back?”

Yang raised her eyebrows. Before Jayson could tell her it was okay to say no, he heard her sigh, “Sure. I’ll walk with you. I need a place to sit anyway if that’s okay with you.”

“Y-yeah! I’m okay with that.” Jayson could barely hide his grin, so he didn’t. The two started walking back. It was nice and serene. It was actually beating the walk Jayson was taking this morning.

Halfway through the walk home, Jayson made a small comment, “You know, when you fight you almost look like a firecracker. If it’s okay, I wouldn’t mind calling you that, ‘Firecracker’.”

After a few seconds of silence, a small, quick laugh came from Yang, “Huh, I’ve never thought of it like that. You keep managing to surprise me. Alright, I like it. ‘Firecracker’.”

When she looked at Jayson and smiled, he was finally able to smile back without falling head over heels like before. He felt like he was on equal footing.

He felt like something amazing was forming between them.

**Author's Note:**

> this was commissioned by limbosretreat over on tumblr! they wanted their OC to meet any of the wonderful ladies from the cast of RWBY! hope you like the choice i made!
> 
> commissions are now closed, unfortunately, but here's my [my tumblr](https://halorocks1214.tumblr.com/) if you wish to come check it out anyway!


End file.
